


Eternal Love (Ten Miles of Peach Blossoms)

by Mellowyellowdiamonds



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, dubious consent because we asians look at things differently sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellowyellowdiamonds/pseuds/Mellowyellowdiamonds
Summary: Crown Prince Oliver Queen of the Heavenly Realm is betrothed to Ghost Fox Goddess, Ruler of the Earth Realm, who is currently undergoing her heavenly trial. They are to be married once she emerges from her trial which will be completed in 300 years. Unbeknownst to him, one day while gallivanting around in the Mortal Realm Oliver meets and falls in love with her mortal form, Felicity Smoak.Relationships between mortals and gods are forbidden and the star crossed couple undergo numerous hardships and heartache to be with each other, battling the heartless gods of the Heavenly Realm who try to tear them apart.One love, two lifetimes and two deities who are forced to fulfil a prophecy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys
> 
> This is ripped off a very popular Chinese series called Eternal Love (Ten Miles of Peach Blossoms). I have adapted it as best to Arrowverse as I can but as it is an ancient CHINESE fantasy series some things are going to come off a bit screwy.
> 
> I am addicted to this series and wanted to see if I could "Arrowverse" it which has proven to be challenging and fun.The series has like 100 characters and a bunch of side stories so I've trimmed it all down to just the main love story only. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and I hope it brings you into the crazy world of Chinese series with me and see how we asians do OTP =P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys
> 
> This is ripped off a very popular Chinese series called Ten Miles of Peach Blossoms. I have adapted it as best to Arrowverse as I can but as it is an ancient CHINESE fantasy series some things are going to come off a bit screwy.
> 
> Also be warned that I'm not committed to finishing this. I am addicted to this series and wanted to see if I could "Arrowverse" it. 
> 
> I usually commit to everything that I start because I think it's only fair to my readers so you have been warned about this one!

**Earth Realm**

“Ghost Fox Goddess it’s time to commence your heavenly trial now,” Atom informed her as they stood on the edge of the crystal clear blue Star Pond. There was an endless stretch of nothing down below and Ghost Fox Goddess or more affectionately known to her clan as “Felicity” wrinkled her nose in distaste. 

“Seriously why do we have to do this? Do you not remember the drama Barry went through with his heavenly trial Ray?”

Felicity understood it all in theory. In order to attain the rank of High Goddess and increase her power, in order to secure the power and clout of their clan, she was to complete her heavenly trial. She was the only member of their powerful clan that had not done this. Even Barry had completed his, spending a century in the Speedforce, reliving his worse memory over and over again.

“Your marriage to Oliver Queen depends on you attaining the rank of High Goddess,” Ray informed her, patiently and cheerfully. Easy for him to be cheerful, he completed his heavenly trial with relative ease and met a nice mortal wife in Anna whom he helped ascended in the process. Felicity did not care for this Oliver Queen one bit. She wasn’t opposed to the marriage per say. She had no views on love either way and wasn’t particularly big on it. Marry, don’t marry, it didn’t bother her one bit as long as she could still rule over her Fox Den and keep her clan’s standing in tact. If she had it her way she’d spend an eternity in the Peach Blossom Woods being the spoilt adopted younger sister of Ray and Barry, drinking peach wine and eating Ray’s delicious peach pies. 

Alas she had to complete this trial, whatever it was and then marry Oliver Queen of the Heavenly Kingdom. For the greater good. It had been told to her a thousand times that their marriage would bring peace to the land and that the Earth Realm and the Heavenly Realm combined would keep the Ghost Realm at bay. Robert Queen, Heavenly Lord, ruler of the Heavenly Realm had come to offer the marriage treaty himself. Felicity had accepted the marriage for the sake of their people however in a show of power had refused to see the Heavenly King and had sent Barry and Ray to act on her behalf.

“While we’re at it, when you come back from your heavenly trial we really should change your name to something more politically correct than Ghost Fox Goddess,” Ray cast a critical eye over her.

“I like my name!” Felicity protested, pouting and shooting daggers at the other man. “I have had that name for 70,000 years. I don’t see why I should change it.

“Felicity you know both our Earth Realm and the Heavenly Realm have been locked in battle with the Ghost Realm for thousands of years. It’s just bad form for you to have a name with the word Ghost in it. Anyway enough chatter. It’s time to say goodbye Felicity. I’ll be right here when you come back from your heavenly trial.” Ray held out his arms and offered her one last hug. Felicity hugged him fiercely, her bravado leaving her momentarily. For as long as she could remember she had lived in and ruled these woods with Ray and Barry. Now all that was about to change. She was about to be dropped off into the Mortal Realm without her magic or her memories. 

“I don’t see why Barry couldn’t be here to say goodbye to me as well,” she pouted at Ray. It had always been the three of them, through thick and thin, through all the hardships and all the battles with the Ghost Realm.

“You know the rules Felicity. Only one person can see you off to your trial. Don’t be scared. I’ll be right here waiting when you come back. We both know that no matter what fate throws at you, you’ll overcome it.” Ray gave her one last hug before walking her to ledge of the pond. 

“I’m not scared,” Felicity protested irritably. “I just have no idea why I need to do this trial to prove myself so that I can marry this Oliver Queen who frankly doesn’t seem like such a catch to me anyway. I don’t want to marry him as Ghost Fox Goddess, why do I need to become High Goddess to be worthy of him. It’s all crap if you ask me.”

“Goodbye Felicity. See you when this is all over.” Before Felicity could get another word in edgewise, Ray gave her an encouraging smile and promptly pushed her into Star Pond.

The clear still waters parted and engulfed Felicity. She vanished beneath the pond. As Ray watched the surface of the pond slowly resettle, a flash of lightening appeared next to him and Flash (or Barry as he was known amongst the three of them) appeared.

“Should we have told her Ray? I don’t feel right keeping her in the dark like this.” He glanced at the pond that had once swallowed him and kept him prisoner in the Speedforce for 100 years. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what Felicity’s trial held for her.

“It’s not up to us to tell,” Ray answered confidently. “We don’t really have anything conclusive to tell besides the word of that charlatan Constantine who travels between Heaven and Earth. Felicity has to undergo a heavenly trial regardless, it’s her time. Whether her trial is linked to that of Oliver Queen’s doesn’t matter really. If this were all a big story made up by Constantine it would do no harm. She would still attain her High Goddess status after this trial giving her more powers and magic. If Constantine is telling the truth then Felicity and Oliver will find a way to unite and vanquish the Ghost Realm once and for all.”

“But…but what about the prophecy?” Barry asked. He longed for the simpler days when the three of them sat around and practiced their magic, playing idle and childish tricks on each other. Those days were long gone with the rise of the Ghost Realm. It hadn’t all been bad. They had added to their family with Iris, Anna, Caitlin and Cisco but years of fighting on and off with the Ghost Realm had seen them lose their youthful carefree ways. Between the three of them only Felicity had remained fiercely spirited. The only sign that she was somewhat cowed by years of battling the Ghost Realm was her reluctant agreement to marry Oliver Queen, the spoilt Crown Prince whom she had never met. When Robert Queen had proposed the marriage treaty, neither Ray nor Barry had dreamed that Felicity would accept. Still she loved Peach Blossom Woods and the Earthly Realm that they ruled. Despite her stubborn ways Felicity was never one to shy away from duty.

“We don’t know if the prophecy is true,” Ray sighed. “When the time comes we will be there for the two of them. We’ll have their backs no matter what.” 

***

**Mortal Realm**

Everyone in town had a father and mother. Some had brothers, sisters, aunties, uncles and cousins. Those that didn’t have any family grew up in the town orphanage. They could recall the far back days of their childhood no matter how unhappy it was.

Felicity Smoak was different. She had woken up in the middle of a modest cottage in the woods one day with no memory of anything. No recollection of any family, friends or even memories of childhood. She had searched the house from top to bottom to find clues of who she was or where she had come from to no avail. The only thing that provided any clue to who she could be was an elegant antique sword with the words Felicity Smoak carved on the blade. She adopted the name as her own and set about literally and metaphorically carving a living for herself in the quaint little cottage.

She seemed to possess a natural knowledge of botanical science and was able to forage for wild fruits and plants to supplement her diet. She caught and raised wood pheasants for eggs and meat and when she needed wheat or clothes she would use her sword to fashion and carve various inventions and gadgets that seemed to just flow through her head and trade them in town to procure the goods that she needed.

Although a peaceful and simple existence, it was also a hard and lonely one, which led to Felicity adopting various injured woodland creatures, nursing them back to health before setting them free again. They kept her company and even though they didn’t talk back or display much personality, it was better than living alone with only herself to care for. It was through her habit of adopting poor injured creatures that led her to have a run in with a little black lizard on one of her foraging trips one day. It was this run in that was to change her life forever.

***

**Heavenly Realm**

“And just where do you think you’re going?” Spartan asked as he materialized in front of the Verdant Palace just as Oliver was planning to sneak out to the Mortal Realm.

“Damnit Dig why did you have to pop in like that. Laurel and her spies will hear you.” Oliver looked around shiftily. Despite being the Crown Prince he had to tolerate the constant spying and nuisance of the three Lady Canaries, one whom he was sure had been sent to the Palace to ruin his life and his happiness. Everywhere he turned Laurel and her spies were there.

Laurel, Dinah and Sarah, collectively referred to by Oliver as “the Birds” hailed from the small and somewhat powerless Avian tribe. Although having no ranking and no clout amongst the gods, their father who was a good man had once saved Robert Queen after a hard fought battle with Malcolm Merlyn from the Ghost Realm. When their father passed away and their tribe decimated, Robert had brought the three sisters to the Heavenly Palace thinking that they would be good playmates for Oliver.

Oliver did not mind Sarah and Dinah too much but Laurel had proved to be problematic. Ambitious, bad tempered and obsessive she took a shine to Crown Prince Oliver and had immediately set her sights on being Heavenly Empress one day. Robert Queen over the years did nothing to discourage Laurel’s spying and tattling, finding it a useful way to keep tabs on the irresponsible Oliver. It had been a rude shock to Laurel when Oliver’s betrothal to Ghost Fox Goddess of the Earthy Realm was announced. For years Robert Queen had let her believe that she was well on her way to being Crown Princess and one day Heavenly Empress. This set back had caused Laurel to be even more bitter and manic in her pursuit of Oliver. She had firmly believed that the more she tried to wheedle her way into his life and make herself relevant, the greater the chance Oliver would refuse to wed Ghost Fox Goddess.

Robert Queen had not tried to correct Laurel’s delusions at all. He knew Oliver was prone to sneak away from the Palace and sneak to the mortal Realm. Laurel was a useful obstacle to prevent his son from having too much fun and causing too much trouble until such time that Ghost Fox Goddess returned from her heavenly trial.

Spartan (or Dig as he was called by Oliver) rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Laurel has already done her tattling and whether I come here or not doesn’t make any difference. Your father has sealed your powers in the Palace and you won’t be able to cloud jump out into the Mortal Realm anymore. Best to stay here and behave Oliver.”

Oliver let out a groan. “But it’s boring here. I don’t get up to much trouble in the Mortal Realm Dig. I mostly just like to flirt with the pretty girls and drink wine.”

“Need I remind you that your future wife is a very powerful High Goddess from a very powerful clan. Her powers rival those of your father’s. Best not to mess around in the Mortal Realm because if word gets back to her and her adoptive brothers there will be hell to pay.”

“I don’t even want to marry this woman! And she’s 70,000 years older than me!” Oliver tugged at his hair in frustration. “I didn’t ask for any of this. I didn’t ask to be Crown Prince.”

“Yes she’s 70,000 years older than you that’s why she’s so powerful and you should fear her. Besides if you don’t want to go through with it you can cancel the marriage treaty. There’s always Laurel,” Dig added the last sentence with a huge smirk on his face. It amused him no end to see Laurel stalk Oliver around Heavenly Palace. Nine out of ten times he felt sorry for Oliver and would bail him out. Occasionally Dig found it funny.

“No thank you,” Oliver wrinkled his nose in distaste, looking like he smelled a very bad smell. It was a look he often wore whenever Laurel was mentioned. “I’d rather take my chances with the 70,000 years older woman. Anyone has got to be better than Laurel.”

“Then you should just stay in the palace and do your duty, not go around raising hell in the Mortal Realm,” Dig replied calmly with the air of one speaking to a petulant child. “Why don’t you do something useful like complete a few trials to boost your power level? Your father will respect you more if you increase your powers.”

“Oh come on Dig. They don’t need me here. Father likes his rule and control too much to give any of it up. I was surprised he was willing to have me marry someone that could challenge him in terms of power. If it’s one thing that father doesn’t like it is to be challenged.” 

“What is it you expect me to do Oliver? I am the Star Lord and it’s my duty to protect you and keep you in line until you ascend to the throne. Don’t forget I may be your friend after all these centuries but I still answer to your father.” Dig cast Oliver a weary look. He really had been doing this for too long. Sometimes he regretted giving up his post as the Lord of Destiny, writing fates for mortals to effectively become a glorified babysitter for Oliver. Still he had been at it for thousands of years so what was another 300 years. When this Ghost Fox Goddess returned, Oliver would be her problem and Dig wouldn’t mind going back to writing fates for mortals again.

“Can you use your powers to send me to the Mortal Realm?” Oliver wheedled. “Father may have put a block on my powers in the palace but he hasn’t blocked yours. Please Dig? Just for a few months. I’ve got 300 years to wait for this ancient Ghost Fox chick what’s a few months.”

An idea entered Dig’s head that was too good to pass up. It appealed to his sense of humour and he felt like he needed to teach Oliver a lesson for constantly sneaking to the Mortal Realm and causing him all sorts of grief with the Heavenly Lord.

“Very well Oliver. Just for a few months in mortal time and then I will come and collect you. After that no more nonsense about going back to the Mortal Realm okay.”

“It’s a deal,” Oliver grinned at Dig impishly, wondering why the other man had a change of heart and was suddenly looking so enthused by the idea of letting him go back to the Mortal Realm.

***

**Mortal Realm**

“Damnit Dig!!!!!” Oliver cursed to himself indignantly. This was not funny. Not even remotely funny. No wonder Dig had been so eager to send him back to the Mortal Realm. The man had finally decided he was going to have the last laugh and had dumped Oliver in these woods as some sort of a black lizard. To further rub salt on the wound Dig had taken his powers from him so Oliver couldn’t even take on human form if he wanted to.

“John Diggle, Star Lord of the Heavenly Realm, ex Lord of Destiny you turn me back into my god form right now,” Oliver shouted in his head, knowing that Dig could hear him full well if he was still hanging around to keep an eye on him. 

“You will be able to take on human form in a few minutes Oliver. But that’s all the power I’ve left you with. You can change from lizard to human any time you like. I’ve decided to seal your magic while you’re here so good luck trying to get by as a human if you want. When you’ve had enough feel free to cloud jump back to the Heavenly Realm at any time.” Dig’s voice whispered playfully in the wind and then faded out.

Oliver scurried onto a warm rock and considered his options. He wasn’t going to go home right away and give Dig the satisfaction of seeing him run back with his tail between his legs because he couldn’t survive as an ordinary mortal. No, not he. He was going to tough it out for a few days as a lizard before returning home. Besides it could be kind of interesting getting to know all the woodland creatures of the Mortal Realm up close. 

Just as he finished this thought a bird swooped by and scooped him up into the air. Petrified that he was going from Crown Prince to bird food, Oliver quickly changed himself into human form and found that he was falling…falling…falling with the bird’s beak no longer holding onto him. He braced himself and changed into the black lizard form just as he hit the ground. Fortunately for him he landed on a soft patch of grass and only his bottom was bruised. His lizard bottom to be specific.

Warily looking around for birds, he made a move to scurry off when a soft fair hand plucked him gently off the ground. “Oh you poor little thing,” a sweet voice cooed at him as she placed him onto her lily-white palm. “Did a bird drop you out of the sky? Your tail looks a bit bruised buddy. Why don’t I take you home and keep an eye on you for a few days before I set you back into these wood again?”

Oliver cocked his little lizard head and found himself staring face to face with the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Rosy cheeks, big blue eyes and soft pink lips on a beautiful face that was framed by golden curls. She must be a mortal, her demeanor suggested that she was a mortal but she was far more beautiful than any Goddess he had ever seen. He wouldn’t mind spending a few days with this pretty mortal. He curled himself up into a ball and sat in the middle of her palm nicely.

“Well aren’t you a clever little lizard,” the girl beamed at him. “I believe you understand me. Don’t worry little lizard I am just going to keep you under observation for a few days and then I’ll let you go. I believe all creatures should be free no matter how attached I get to you guys.” She stroked his scaly back gently and popped him into her basket. 

***

True to her word Felicity kept him for a few days, making him a makeshift rock garden in the sunniest spot in her yard where he could sun himself. After a few days when it became evident that nothing was wrong with him, she had dutifully taken her back to the woods where she found him and laid him on a log. 

“Bye bye little black lizard. I’m normally a bit squeamish about reptiles but you really are the nicest little lizard. So clever and responsive. Almost human. Still you are a wild reptile and there’s nothing wrong with you so it’s time that I set you free. Bye little buddy.”

Felicity waved good-bye and made a move to turn around when suddenly the little lizard scurried up to her, over her shoe and sat defiantly on top of her left shoe. Believing that he was confused she picked him up and placed him on the log again only for him to do the same thing. Laughing Felicity picked him up and placed him on the palm of her hand. 

“Little lizard are you telling me that you don’t want to go back to these woods?”

Oliver shook his little lizard head as fast as he could.

“Are you shaking your head? Gosh I must be crazy. So you don’t want to stay in these woods?”

Oliver shook his lizard head again vehemently.

“You want me to find you a body of water? Like a pond?”

Once again that elicited a furious headshake from Oliver’s lizard form.

“Do you mean little buddy that you want to go home with me again? Back to the cottage?” 

At this Oliver nodded his lizard head furiously, prompting Felicity to burst into a peal of joyful laughter.

“Oh you sweet little thing! You are tame after all. Very well you can come home with me.”

***

The new few weeks with Felicity proved to be enlightening. He had learned of her name not because she spoke to anyone else but because she had a habit of chastising herself when she had burned her dinner.

Felicity was a fascinating mortal. She was cheerful, resourceful, hard working and kind. She worked from dawn to dusk, gathering food, tending to all the injured animals she had taken in and fashioning her inventions. He had never met any female who was so handy before, wielding that big sword to carve and produce all sorts of interesting contraptions that she intended to take to the market.

Another thing about Felicity, she loved to talk. Or more accurately she loved to talk to him despite the fact that he was in lizard form. He guessed this was because she was lonely, living in such an isolated place and also because he encouraged her by responding as best as a little lizard could. At night she popped him on a stack of towels to sleep and during the daytime she carried him around in her basket with a shiny rock so he could perch on the rock and watch her work.

His only unpleasant experience (and it had not been entirely without merit) was when she had tried to feed him a live cricket after having studied that lizards liked to feast on live insects. Oliver had summoned up his best lizardy glare and he turned his back on her, swishing his tail angrily.

The next day she descended on him with tiny pieces of raw meat and offered that to him. He had turned his head away haughtily only for Felicity to kiss his lizard head and playfully tell him that if he eats she’ll give him another kiss. He scoffed down the raw meat even though it had made him ill afterwards. From that day onwards, Oliver choked down a piece of raw meat every day in exchange for a kiss from Felicity. His lizard stomach soon got used to the raw meat and he did not get sick anymore. After all he was a magic lizard. 

The days passed by and Oliver found himself feeling something he had not felt for an eternity as a prince. He was…happy. He was a lizard but he was happy. Winter was coming, the days grew shorter and colder and Felicity had developed a new ritual of taking him to bed. As pure luck would have it she found him shifting around uncomfortably on the pile of crinkly towels one night and had simply picked him up and deposited him on her pillow. “You’re my pet after all little buddy and you’re more clever than any cat or dog, you can sleep with me,” she had told him.

One night when he was feeling especially bold, Oliver changed himself to human form to watch her sleep. He had watched her sleep many nights while in lizard form but there was something daring about lying next to her in human form that he couldn’t resist. His heart hammered inside his chest and he felt a combination of nervous and giddy at the same time. Felicity was captivating when she was sleeping. Her pink lips all pouty and her little nose wrinkled adorably as she snored softly.

To Oliver’s delight Felicity was a deep sleeper who also liked to cuddle tightly in her sleep. He had discovered this the very first night he watched her sleep while he was in human form. Felicity had rolled over to his side, gripped him in a tight cuddle, snorted and slept peacefully through to morning. Oliver had made sure to change himself promptly into lizard form just before she woke. This continued every night onwards until Dig cloud jumped in one night and dragged him back to the Heavenly Realm.

*** 

**Heavenly Realm**

“Dig!!!!!!” Oliver all but screamed at him when they were safely inside the walls of Verdant Palace. “Why did you do that for? You told me that I could jump back whenever I was sick of the Mortal Realm. And I’m not sick of the Mortal Realm. I need to get back there as soon as possible. You cannot do this to me Dig.”

“You said a few months, it’s been a few months in the Mortal Realm. You’ve had your fun goofing around with that poor mortal girl. It’s high time I brought you back before you get into any trouble.” Dig shook his head disapprovingly at Oliver. He had been glad to get Oliver out of his hair for a few days but this looked like it was serious whatever game he was playing in the Mortal Realm and it was time to put a stop to it before the Heavenly Lord found out.

“You misunderstood. I meant a few months in the Heavenly Realm. Father is too busy negotiating treaties to find out where I’ve gone for a few months. Mother will be too busy managing the palace to work out where I am as long as I’m not creating scandal. Tell him you sent me to the Wisteria Mountains to learn to harness my powers or something. Please Dig you gotta send me back! Preferably with my powers. I have never begged you for anything in my life Dig and you have been my friend for centuries. Please cover for me for a few months.”

Oliver was feeling desperate now. A few days in the Heavenly Realm was a few months in the Mortal Realm. Felicity was going to be so sad to find that her little lizard friend had simply vanished without a trace. He had never considered anyone’s feelings before but he knew he didn’t want to make Felicity sad. The very thought that she should be sad because of something he did hurt him.

“What have you gotten yourself into in the Mortal Realm,” Dig eyed Oliver suspiciously. “Why are you so eager, no desperate to go back? What are you up to Oliver?”

“There is this girl,” Oliver began only to be interrupted by Dig who threw his hands up in frustration.

“Ha! I knew it! It’s always a girl. No way Oliver! You are betrothed to Ghost Fox Goddess. Your father, heck her adoptive brothers will have our heads for this if anyone finds out that you’re messing around with a mortal in the Mortal Realm.”

“I think I might love her Dig,” Oliver responded gently causing the other man’s not entirely hardened heart to soften somewhat. “I have never been in love before, and I am to marry this woman who is 70,000 years older than me. I love this mortal girl Dig. A few months in the Heavenly Realm is equivalent to 60 or 70 years in the Mortal Realm. I’m asking you to cover for me for a few months. Let me live out a mortal lifetime with her and then I’ll come back and behave myself and marry this Ghost Fox Goddess that everyone wants me to marry.”

“You do know that we’re breaking about a thousand laws and if anyone finds out I’ll lose my post as Star Lord and you’ll have both the Heavenly Realm and the Earth Realm after you right?” Dig sighed. Despite everything he loved Oliver like his own brother and had only ever wanted to see him happy. He had never seen Oliver so passionate about anything, anyone before. Oliver had been glib and carefree but he had never been truly happy with his station as Crown Prince. It was more of a burden to him than anything. Dig had dutifully preached and sung the praises of Ghost Fox Goddess but he knew Oliver’s heart wasn’t in this arranged marriage.

“Just few months Dig. I’ll live out my mortal life with her. She’ll grow old, pass away and I’ll be right back here ready to wait out the rest of the 300 years for Ghost Fox Goddess. Think about it Dig. 300 years. Give me my lifetime of mortal happiness if I have to wait 300 years up here for my arranged marriage to a woman I don’t love.” He looked at Dig hopefully, with the face of one who was foolishly and hopelessly smitten.

“And do you intend to live out your 60 mortal years with your dream girl as a black lizard,” Dig asked drily, feeling both sorry for and amused at the stupid fool.

“Oh yeah I hadn’t thought about that,” Oliver pondered, it suddenly dawning on him that Felicity had only known him and adored him as a lizard and not as a human.

“I will send you back down as a lizard just like you asked! Good luck with wooing her as a lizard Oliver.” Dig waved his hand as if threatening to send Oliver back right there and then when Oliver stopped him with a yelp.

“Dig! I’ve got a plan! I’ve got a plan to convince Felicity to love me as human not as a lizard.” Oliver beamed at Dig excitedly as he quickly ran through his plan in his head.

“I’m absolutely enthralled. This should be good,” Dig deadpanned with the enthusiasm of one waiting for a legume to slowly sprout.

“I need you to send me down in human form but don’t seal my powers. I might need them to help out Felicity. She hasn’t got very much. When you send me down make sure I’m covered in injuries. If there is one thing that Felicity cannot resist it’s helping poor inured creatures. So you can drop me at her doorstep with dire injuries. Felicity will nurse me back to health and fall in love with me. We will live happily ever after and grow old together, after 60 or 70 years she passes away and I’ll be back here. No body will have any clue that I lived this whole other life except you. Just make sure the injuries look impressive won’t you? I’ll heal myself slowly with my powers after she takes me in.”

In response to his colourful plan, Dig actually circled Oliver slowly eyeing him up and down in disbelief. “Did I hear you correctly? You really must be in love. You are the Crown Prince. And a handsome one at that. You want me to send you down to the Mortal Realm half dead so you can impress a mere mortal girl? Are you out of your mind? Why are you so desperate to woo this mortal girl? You’re the Crown Prince engaged to a High Goddess! This sounds like something Laurel would cook up to chase you." 

“Please Dig?” Oliver begged him once again, desperation returning to his face. “I’ve…I’ve never met anyone like her. I’m not sure why but suddenly I want to experience love. I’ve never cared for it or wondered what all the fuss is about, but Felicity she’s different. I think I love her. I think I can live out a whole love story with her. Please Dig just trust me on this.”

Dig sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead with his palm. “I just know I’m going to regret this Oliver. But you of all people deserve to get a taste of what love is so I’m going to indulge you just this once. I won’t seal your powers but try to minimize your usage of magic. I will tell people you are in the Wisteria Mountains but I can’t guarantee that crazy Laurel won’t come sniffing after you, especially if you use magic carelessly.”

“I’ll be careful,” Oliver promised eagerly.

“Alright Oliver. I’ve got your back if you need me but hopefully a few months will pass up here without incident and when you come back they’ll be none the wiser.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird huh?
> 
> hehe I wanted to give the western world a taste of the series I'm addicted to watching and how asians do OTP!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloo! I am back with another instalment of this!
> 
> Do read this and watch the youtube links at the end! It will give you an idea of what I am up to!

Felicity watched as her fat round pot bubbled away happily. Winter was fast approaching which meant she really needed to make as much soap as possible to trade for all the winter supplies and fabric that she would need.

She was fortunate to have the little cottage situated in the middle of and shielded by a thick ring of tall evergreen trees. Not only were these trees sturdy, never breaking off even during the most turbulent storms, they also provided free firewood and kept away the chilly winter winds. She would at least stay warm during winter. 

Winter was an especially lonely time for Felicity as most of the forest creatures went into hibernation or travelled elsewhere to seek warmth, only returning in spring. Even the little black lizard that Felicity loved dearly had disappeared one day. It was often too cold for Felicity to hitch her team of horses and venture into town, which meant she spent most of her days huddled in her work shed, experimenting and working on new products, to see which ones she could potentially market to the villagers in the spring. 

Although Felicity loved her work and was grateful that she was left alone to do as she liked and pursue her unconventional hobbies, sometimes, just sometimes she wished she had another person to talk to. 

That wish was came true on this particular day when a yell for help rang out from her front porch. Stunned to hear the sound of another human voice, Felicity threw a basketful of wild rose petals into her bubbling concoction and sprinted to her front porch to see what was causing the commotion. 

The basket promptly tumbled out of her hands when Felicity found herself staring at a very bloodied man, slumped on the steps of her front porch. He looked like no man she had ever seen in the village look before. Felicity supposed this was probably what the books described as handsome. He had a masculine jaw, piercing blue eyes, and was dressed in elegant blue robes, made from the kind of fabric that Felicity had only ever read about in books. What was someone like that doing on her porch? He groaned pitifully and Felicity immediately snapped out of her state of shock, springing into action at once.

“Can you move?” she asked, reaching out to gently touch his less bloodied left shoulder.

“No,” he groaned at her piteously. “But if I lean on you perhaps I could shuffle inside your house.” Suddenly he didn’t sound so hurt anymore. The moaning and groaning ceased and he sounded…hopeful. Felicity tilted her head and sized him up with a look. His injuries did look to be very severe. There was blood everywhere and he had looked like he was in dire straits a few minutes ago. Yet he seemed so alert now as he watched her waiting for her response. Felicity sighed and marched towards him, wrapping one of her arms around his waist and draping his less injured arm over her shoulder. Gently she guided him into her house. She couldn’t very well leave him on her porch in this state. Whoever he was, he had found her secluded little cottage, something no one had ever done before. If he turned out to have less than noble intentions, well she would just have to use one of her gadgets to deal with him.

***

Oliver carefully bit down a grin as Felicity gently led him in and deposited him on her bed. His plan was working remarkably well. He was back in his usual spot on his side of the bed. He schooled his features and winced a few more times when Felicity ran in with a washbasin full of water and some cotton cloths. Immediately he stripped off his robes, making sure to put on quite a show before he settled back onto the bed, shirtless, giving Felicity his best puppy face.

“Your injuries look very severe but your mobility is amazing for someone with so many injuries.” Felicity shot him a suspicious look as she wetted a cloth and started tending to his wounds. Oliver’s face fell when he noticed that she didn’t seem particularly impressed by his physique. She was too busy examining his wounds and analyzing them. Still this was Felicity and it wasn’t like her to vapidly admire him while he was severely injured he tried to console himself. Felicity was first and foremost about helping all living things. 

“Adrenalin,” he offered by way of a weak excuse. “Big burst of adrenaline but I feel terrible now. Miss I feel like I might die. I think I need lots of medical attention.”

“I’m not bad with animal injuries and I sell some good tonics to ward off the winter illnesses but I’ve never treated human wounds before,” Felicity murmured as she reached out to touch and inspect his wounds. Oliver shivered in delight at the feel of her soft fingers against his skin. For someone who worked so hard it was amazing how soft her hands were.

“Oops sorry, did I hurt you?” Felicity apologized, pulling her hand away and once again resumed dabbing with a cloth. “I think these injuries are too deep for me to treat. I’ll dress them with these herbs that I picked from the forest, it should stop the bleeding but I’ll need to hitch my wagon and bring you into town to consult a physician.”

“Noooooo,” Oliver groaned at once. He really needed to work on sounding pitiful and desirable at the same time he thought to himself. The groaning was really unattractive. “My injuries are serious but not so serious as to warrant a physician.”

“There is a lot of bleeding and the wounds are very deep,” Felicity informed him, her brow furrowing with worry. “I can stitch you up but I don’t have the kind of fine thread that would be good for injuries as serious as these. I think you need to see a physician. Make sure you don’t sustain any long term damage.”

Felicity suddenly remembered the bubbling pot she had left on the flame in her shed. “My soap brew! I need to go put out the fire or else my entire work shed will burn down. You just lay here and wait for me. I will be right back.”

Felicity sprinted out of the room and as soon as Oliver could hear her footsteps far away in the yard, he summoned up his magic and healed all the gashes and wounds he had on his body, leaving only a few bloodstains. He glanced down at his shirtless form in satisfaction. Perhaps now she would not be as distracted by all the gashes and be able to appreciate his form. 

Felicity entered the room a few minutes later and attempted to wipe him down again. A few wipes later she paused and shot him a semi suspicious, semi puzzled look. “I could have sworn I saw all these wounds that needed to be stitched up! Where have they gone?”

Her fingers fluttered up and down his torso as she painstakingly examined every inch of him to search for the wounds she was sure she had seen earlier.

“They must have healed up from all the herbs you applied,” Oliver offered helpfully, giving her a small pathetic smile.

“Don’t be silly my herbs don’t work that quickly. This is insane! It’s like magic! Except that I don’t believe in magic! Only science and it is scientifically impossible for you to have healed that fast.” She ran her fingers all over his back, her nails ever so lightly scraping his skin. Oliver felt a thrill shoot through his body but tried his best to control his reaction.

“Miss maybe you were shocked by all that blood you thought I had more injuries than I did.”

“Hmm could be,” Felicity stared at his torso again, looking thoughtful. “At any rate how do you feel? If you’re well enough I think we should definitely hitch up the horses and get you some care in town. It’s just me here and very secluded. It’s fine for all the animals I bring in but I don’t want you to die on me in the middle of the night. Best I take you to town to see a physician. You’re lucky I still have enough money I saved from my bumper summer trade. I can afford a few consults for you.” 

At this threat of the damn physician again, Oliver pretended to keel over on the bed and grip his middle while wincing in pain. “I’m afraid I’m too injured miss.”

“But all your injuries are gone.” Felicity once again eyed him with distrust.

“Internal injuries miss. I have so many internal injuries. All that blood is blood that I coughed up.”

“Well all the better to go see a physician then if you’re coughing up so much blood,” Felicity insisted.

“Too many internal injuries to be moved. I can’t possible move off this bed.” Oliver slumped down on the pillow, rolled to his side and started breathing laboriously. “Please let me stay here Miss and don’t force me to move.” 

Felicity did not look entirely convinced but she backed down, moving onto the next topic. 

“How did you sustain so many severe injuries? What happened to you? How did you end up on my doorstep? These woods are very remote and no one knows I live here. I’ve lived here for several years and have yet to meet a single soul.” 

“A monster attacked me,” Oliver answered thinking that she was sure to buy this since most mortals he had met were highly superstitious and believed in the supernatural.

“Are you sure you didn’t sustain head injuries as well?” Felicity asked him. “Because you just claimed that a monster attacked you.”

“You don’t believe in monsters?” Oliver asked, feeling rather surprised. Now that he thought about it, it made sense that she wouldn’t believe in monsters. She was always experimenting in that shed of hers. Someone like that was unlikely to believe in folklore. “Do you believe in deities and the divine?”

Felicity paused for a moment before answering him. “I don’t NOT believe in deities and the divine. I have no proof that they do or don’t exist. I take matters into my own hands and don’t sit around praying to the higher powers but I wouldn’t go so far as to actively proclaim in certainty that they do not exist.”

Oliver’s face broke into a smile. It was going to be an interesting life ahead. Felicity was as intriguing as she was beautiful. Usually mortals revered deities as high-powered superior mystical beings. Felicity was no ordinary mortal. In fact she was like no other goddess he had ever met in the Heavenly Realm. Felicity was something else entirely.

“Aren’t you going to tell me more about this alleged monster who attacked you?” If there was one thing Felicity couldn’t stand it was a mystery. She was determined to find out how he sustained those injuries.

“I’m too weak and injured to talk about the monster,” Oliver pouted at her. “I think I need to lie down and sleep.” 

Felicity looked like she wanted to interrogate him some more but thought the better of it. He was telling her some pretty tall tales but he seemed harmless enough. She was going to give him the benefit of the doubt until he got better. She smiled at him kindly and gave his arm a pat. “You get some rest and I’ll bring you some food once I’ve brewed you some herbal tea to heal your internal injuries.” 

***

“I’ve brought you some healing tea and some dinner,” Felicity sailed in with a tray holding a cup with a strong smelling liquid and a stack of what look liked slightly charred hard round discs. Oliver thought about asking her what they were and then remembered the few times he had witnessed her cooking when he was a lizard. Felicity could brew up all sorts of potions and lotions to sell but she could not cook. Fortunately for Felicity she was not a picky eater at all and he (as a lizard) had seen her eat many burnt dinners. Sometimes when dinner was charred beyond oblivion she gave up completely and just ate fruit. Unfortunately for Oliver, he was now going to have to contend with her cooking in mortal form.

Felicity placed the tray down, picked up the mug of steaming liquid and proceeded to fan it with a little hand held fan. “I find using a fan to cool down food much more hygienic than blowing on it don’t you? I haven’t proven it yet but I think the custom of blowing on food is unhygienic and spreads disease. That’s why I make all my soaps to sell. Not only does it earn me good money, I like to think that I can promote cleanliness in the village.”  

Her eyes lit up as she spoke and Oliver found himself once again marveling at how remarkable this mortal was. Felicity gave him an encouraging smile and held the cup up to his lips. “It’s not pleasant but do try to drink it. I honestly believe that it heals. I find gulping it all down in one go helps with the taste.” 

Oliver obediently took a big slurp of the liquid before choking, his eyes watering and threatening to roll to the back of his head. It was the foulest thing he had ever tasted, trumping the raw meat he ate for her as a lizard. Still he was doing all this because he wanted to be with her. Willing away his urge to gag, Oliver downed the entire contents of the mug. 

“Wasn’t too bad,” he smiled at her hoping she would be pleased with him.

And pleased she was. “You’re proving to be much easier to take care of than that lizard I adopted a few months ago.” Felicity beamed at him and started breaking bits of the hard discs, which Oliver guessed was some sort of bread, and began to hand feed him. Oliver accepted the stale, hard, charred bread happily sighing with contentment as he leaned back while she fed him.

“Tell me more about this lizard that you saved?” he asked. 

“It lived with me for a few months, even slept with me on the bed. I think it must have moved away for winter. Maybe I’ll see it again in spring.” 

“Yes, maybe,” Oliver echoed. “So what was this lizard like?” 

“It was very clever, full of personality. But just between you and I, it was incredibly fussy! Did you know it would only eat if I gave it a kiss?” Felicity smiled fondly as she recalled memories of the lizard. Oliver couldn’t help wondering if she’d ever be as fond of him as that.

“What was that I just ate?” Oliver asked curiously. He had swallowed three discs and was dying to know what it was. If he was going to live another 60 years with her, he needed to magic himself some cooking abilities. He didn’t know how long he could keep eating her inedible rubbish.

“Bread,” Felicity answered cheerfully, brushing crumbs off his chest absentmindedly much to his amusement.

“Bread?” Oliver raised an eyebrow at her. “It’s just that bread is normally risen.” 

“Flat bread,” Felicity answered convincingly. “I realized long ago my bread will never rise like the bread in the village so I just make it flat. Saves me trouble.” 

Suddenly realizing that her palms were resting on his abs, Felicity pulled her hands away, her cheeks turning a bright shade of crimson. Oliver could not help breaking out into what he knew must look like a smirk.

“You should put some clothes on,” she mumbled, averting her eyes from his body. 

“I can’t Felicity, they’re full of blood.”

“I’ve washed them already, they are drying by the fire. They should be dry by morning.” Felicity stood up with the intention of heading towards the door when suddenly she paused as if something had struck her. She turned and looked at him sharply. “How do you know my name is Felicity? I’ve never told you my name.”

“I…uh…I saw it on the sword in the corner over there.” Oliver pointed at the sword with the words Felicity Smoak carved on the blade. “I guessed that it would be your name. You look like you can’t be called anything else but Felicity.”

Felicity cast him an unreadable look before stating calmly, “You sleep on the bed tonight. I’m going to sleep at that desk over there. Normally I’d sleep in the shed but because of your internal injuries I feel like I should be within earshot.”

Oliver was about to protest but thought the better of it. He was the idiot who had feigned massive internal injuries after all and Felicity was already wary of some of his tales. Best not to declare that he would be fine sleeping on the floor. 

*** 

She went away for three hours, producing a series of clatters, clanging and some interesting yet pleasant aromas wafting from her shed before Oliver heard her footsteps approaching the room. He immediately slammed his eyes shut and pretended to be asleep. 

Oliver could feel her standing and watching him, no doubt sizing up this stranger who had appeared out of nowhere. Oliver felt a soft quilt drape over him and he heard a chair being pulled out from the little desk situated a few feet away from the bed. 

When Oliver opened his eyes haft an hour later, Felicity was sleeping soundly, slumped over the desk. He wracked his brains as he pondered how he could elevate his station again and reclaim those cuddles he had become accustomed to when he was posing as the black lizard. Feeling bold and mischievous, Oliver crept out of bed and approached the sleeping Felicity. She was out like a light, still the heavy sleeper she had always been. Oliver suspected it was because she worked so hard all day. She was exhausted by nightfall. He picked her up gently and placed her onto the bed before lying down next to her. He did not need any sleep while he was in the Mortal Realm and he planned to put her back at the desk when it was almost morning. 

Felicity predictably rolled over to his side, draped her arms over his body and snuggled into him comfortably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo....still weird huh?
> 
> Watch this:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QUabQDoGVoI
> 
> and this
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UwDb_NRkePY
> 
> for more clarity


End file.
